Fang's Ohio Adventure
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: All any member of the flock wanted was to be normal. After Fang leaves the Flock, he travels around, trying to do just that. A year later and hundreds of odd jobs later, he finally has enough money to enrol at the local High School, William Mckinley High.
1. Fang in Lima

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, I know I haven't uploading anything in a**_LONG_ **time, but please, hold your shoe throwing till the end of the chapter. I already uploaded this chapter a while ago, but there was a big block of text at the bottom and I got a review about it, so I decided to change it. Now, this is my new story, which is a cross-over between Glee and Maximum Ride if you haven't already noticed. It's set after Fang leaves in _Fang_, and doesn't follow any of the events in the series after that point. Also, I would like to say that I have made up a lot of the back story. On another note, I have already written the next chapter, but won't be uploading it until I write the third chapter, and so and so forth. If the Spanish in this chapter is wrong, please forgive me because I used google translator. Also, if it is wrong, please send me a private message with the correct phrase. Now I know Fang usually talks less than this, but this is my rendition, so please don't complain. The reason I haven't updated any of my stories in a while is because I was 1) Very busy and 2) because I was busy writing my books, of which I now have like, seven. I hope you enjoy the chapter, because there are more to come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the back-story sub-plot and the ooc way Fang acts.

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

Only a year ago I was back with Max, The Flock and Dylan, but now I was living in Lima, Ohio, trying to lead a quiet, normal life for as long as I could, which, for me, wouldn't come easily. I frequently picked up odd jobs, usually as a busboy in cheap diners or things like that, and had recently earned enough to pay for at least one year of schooling. I hadn't like school back in Virginia, but I think that's because I was forced into it, Max ended up dating that 'pretty boy' Sam, and Lissa, or the 'Red-haired wonder' as Max liked to call her, was always hounding after me. And, for half of it, Iggy had gone to live with his parents. But now I was at William McKinley High, and even though I had been there less than a week, I had already earned a position on the school football team, as substitute quarter-back to Finn Hudson. One of the boys, Karofsky, I think, had thrown a football at the new kid, A.K.A me, and I had caught it without looking up and threw it back, hitting him in the chest hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground, but not hard enough to break anything. Now I was sitting in Spanish class with my headphones in, music blaring in my ears as the teacher, Mr. Schuester I think, made rounds around the room. As he neared me, he frowned before motioning for me to take my headphones out.

"You're the new kid right? Nicholas Fang? Have you ever taken Spanish before?" I half-smiled before replying easily in fluent Spanish.

"No, estoy hecho un autodidacta. Tomé un electorado español como lugar de algebra." (No, I'm self-taught actually. I took Spanish as an electorate instead of algebra). The entire class turned to look at me and Mr. Schuester seemed shocked. "What? A guy can't know Spanish?" Half the class turned back to their work, shaking their heads, but Mr. Schue kept staring at me.

"Not many people at this school, even if they are taking Spanish actually know Spanish, let alone fluently." I smiled, a full one this time, before replying.

"Well, one of my friend's mothers speaks Spanish, and she encouraged me to try to learn. So, here I am, a year later speaking fluent Spanish." Of course, I was talking about Dr. Martinez, and the story was very much true.

"You know, I think I might just have a new favorite student." He told me before walking away grinning while I sat there awkwardly.

I waited a few seconds before putting my headphones back in. Not too long later, the bell went and I stood up, exiting the room with my messenger bag slung over my shoulder. I went to my locker, fitting all my books in before walking to the Gym. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching, I set my messenger bag down on the bleachers, changed into a pair of swim shorts and a spare t-shirt, both of with were black, and diving into the pool. With a smile on my face, I let myself sink to the bottom of the pool and held onto one of the ladder rungs on the side of the pool to keep me there. I took slow breaths, being in water was one of the things I used to cool off after a long day ever since I started being able to breathe under-water.

After spending about ten minutes under the water, I let go of the ladder rung and surged towards the surface, brushing my wet hair out of my face. Taking another look around, I let my wings unfold, sighing in relief as the feathers fanned out across the water. After letting them out for a couple of seconds, I pulled them close to my back again and climbed out of the pool. I walked into one of the change rooms and pulled off my shirt and swim shorts, drying myself off, pulling on my underwear before toweling my wings as dry as I could get them.

I pulled on my tight, jet black, short sleeved t-shirt and my black skinny jeans before roughly drying my hair. I pulled on my socks and shoes, a pair of black converse, and slid my arms into my black leather jacket. Yes, that's right; I was wearing a leather jacket. Hey, I'm in high-school now, don't judge me about animal rights. Besides, I think I have you beat on that subject. I exited the change-room and picked up my black messenger bag off the bleachers and made my way out of the gym, fitting the head-phones of my black iPod (yes, even my iPod is black, and yes I do have one, I paid for it by working at my job at the local diner, Bread Stix), into my ears and making my way through the halls to my locker. It was slightly eerie to see the school so empty, and if I were a weaker man, a chill would have been running down my spine at this very moment. I fiddled with the lock, trying to make sure I got the combination right, even though I could probably just do it by ear with my enhanced hearing. I pulled my locker open gently and put all of my books from my messenger bag into the locker and removing my laptop from the side of the metal locker and fitting it in my messenger bag. I took one last look at the two pictures of the Flock on the inside of the door before closing it again and spinning the lock.

One of my headphones fell out of my ear and onto my shoulder, and I heard the conversation that was happening two doors down, in the principal's office. Mr. Schuester…wanted to start a glee club? What the hell is a 'Glee Club'? Listening in further, I got the gist of the conversation, and even learned a few things about the people at this school. Apparently, Glee club was a group for people who liked to perform on stage, Mr. Schuester would have to give Figgins (the principal) sixty dollars a month to keep it running, and they would have to place at regionals if they wanted to continue at the school.

As I heard Mr. Schuester start to leave, I made myself blend in against the wall of lockers, a small smile on my face as Mr. Schuester walked by me. My smile dropped as he paused in the middle of the hall, turning around and scanning the hallway before shaking his head, his forehead crumpled as he turned away, continuing his way out of the school. I breathed an almost silent breath of relief before letting myself return to visibility. In the past year I had learned to control my power more, but if I held my invisibility for too long it made my head hurt, and it's better to be safe than sorry. I walked quickly but still leisurely towards the roof, and smiled my signature half-smile when the wind ruffled my hair, and my wings were just itching to be stretched. I walked all the way to the edge and looked out across the neighborhood, my raptor vision letting me see further than an average human.

Seeing no one looking up, or out their windows, I took off my leather jacket and stuffed it into my messenger bag, which I made sure was securely around my neck before I shuffled my wings and let them stretch out behind me through the slits in my shirt. I let myself fall forward off the side of the building, enjoying the rush of free falling before spreading my wings and letting them catch air. I pumped them again and again until I got up to a good height, where I let a thermal take me up. I flitted from thermal to thermal until I reached a good spot to spend the night, a large piece of uninhabited land, a meadow really, with a small forest in the middle. For the past couple of weeks, I had moved around the area, sleeping in trees or caves if I could. Tonight I would be sleeping in my favorite tree, a large tree with thick branches, no leaves on the first half of the branches, but many leaves creating a large amount of cover, but not being in my face and being very annoying. I settled down on one of the branches with my laptop until the sun started going down, where I shut the laptop down and worked on falling asleep, thoughts about the new glee club tossing and turning in my head just like the rest of me.

* * *

><p>(AN): Did you like it? Review please! Also, I must remind you that it is a year after _Fang_ and Fang has obviously been honing his powers and getting stronger with them.


	2. Nmercedes

(A/N): Hey Guys! Guess what? I got a new lap top! I'm also updating this story, which means that I've already written the next chapter. Which I have. It's only 541 words though, but it's very interesting. Or, at least, I think so. So this chapter is pretty long, around 3,000 words! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the back story you don't recognise and the subplot line.

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

I spent most of the time after school yesterday researching Glee clubs, past and present across the globe, the rules, tricks and tips on just about every aspect. I don't know why, but I just felt compelled to learn more. I think that's when I decided to join Glee club, even if it would get me bullied, because honestly, I don't think I have much to worry about in the way of being beaten up. I pulled some of my clothes out of my other back pack, the one I had kept in the tree, and changed into them. I glanced down at myself and tried my best to comb my hair with my fingers using the reflection in the screen of my ipod. I was wearing my black skinny jeans again, for a lack of choice, a plain long sleeve red shirt with four buttons moving down from the neck underneath a black t-shirt with a large pattern billowing down from my left shoulder. I slipped into my black and red checked converse. I hung the chain of the necklace Nudge had given me last time I had seen her (Nudge and I still kept in touch since she found out where I was through the computer chip in my laptop), which had a wing made of thick silver attached to it. I tucked the wing under my shirt and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder as I dropped to the ground, landing gracefully and silently at it's trunk. I glanced around at the trees before turning myself invisible, choosing to fly to school.

Around ten minuted later I landed on the roof of the school with a slight headache, glancing around once again to make sure no one was on the roof before letting myself slip back into visibility, sighing a breath of relief as the slight pounding in my head went away. I slipped into the hallway through the roof entrance door and made my way slowly to my locker, fiddling with the lock before opening it, careful not to hit anyone as they walked by. I slid my laptop into the locker before fitting the books I would need for the day into my messenger bag, closing the door, spinning the lock and walking away to my first class.

Just before lunchtime, I noticed Mr. Schue placing a sign-up sheet on the notice board for the Glee Club. 'New Directions' the sheet said. Hmm, good name for it I guess. I waited by my locker for a few minutes, watching as a African-American girl with dead straight black hair wrote her name, Mercedes Jones, closely followed by a thin, girlish looking boy with pale skin and a fashion sense Nudge would kill for signed up as well, his name being Kurt Hummel. A few seconds later, a gothic looking Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair signed her name, and then the name of the boy behind her, a smart looking boy in a wheel-chair, Tina Cohen and Artie Abrams. Last, but not least was a girl with long dark brown hair swept behind her ears, brown eyes, perfectly straight pearly white teeth and a large nose wearing a white button up sweater and a dark coloured skirt signed up, placing a gold star after her name, Rachel Berry. As she turned around, one of the footballers, Noah Puckerman I think, hit her in the face with a red slushy. She looked shocked and sad, and everyone around her just laughed. I was tempted to go and help her, but caught myself. Don't want to draw any more attention to myself than needed, right? After everyone started to leave for the cafeteria to get their lunch, I walked over to the sign-up sheet and wrote my fake name, Nicholas Fang. Scanning the sheet, I realised that the auditions were happening today after school, so I headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch, because I was _starving_.

Two hours later, after the last bell signalled for everyone to leave the school and rush back to their homes, I set off for the auditorium. I was the last one there it seems, and everyone gave me weird looks. It seems I was late. Just then, Mr. Schue steps out of the auditorium, glancing at the others before noticing me.

"Ah, Nick! What are you still doing here? School finished almost fifteen minutes ago." I smiled my signature half-smile and set my messenger bag on one of the seats outside the auditorium.

"If it's not too late, I'd like to audition for the Glee Club." Everyone just stared at me incredulously for a minute before Mr. Schue snapped them out of their stupor by motioning me into the auditorium. I followed him inside and he motioned for me to take the stage as he sat in the seat in the middle of the auditorium.

"Alright Nick-" I smiled at him before cutting him off.

"I'd prefer to be called by my last name if you don't mind, my family all do." He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slightly.

"Sure thing, Fang. What song are you going to sing, and do you have the appropriate music?" I started to pull my sheet music out of my pocket before answering him.

"I'd like to sing Hunter Hayes' 'Where We Left Off' if you don't mind, and yeah, I do have the proper music." He raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding for me to begin. I handed the sheet music to the guy at the piano, Brad I think his name was, and the various band members, taking a deep breath as they started to play before singing along.

_Well if we had the words in times like these we wouldn't have to stare,_

_We'd both know what to say, and how to pray the things to do to save the day._

_Some will call it sacrifice, they'll look at this and never see, _

_The beauty or how much it means, the blood that runs inside of me. _

_I know you understand,_

_That there's no map for this, no plan._

_And the way we say goodbye is not the way that anyone would do,_

_And like a wave out on the ocean, I will always come right back to you. _

_Like we blinked, not a moment is gone, _

_We pick up where we left off._

_It's like the world is draped in camouflage and the sometimes is never what it seems,_

_Everyone's got different things they hide behind or try to be._

_But the things I carry with me all remind me who I am, _

_When so much of me is not with me, what matters most is what I leave behind, for you to keep._

_Yeah, so smile when you think of me, _

_I know the way we say goodbye is not the way that anyone would do,_

_And like a wave out on the ocean, I will always come right back to you._

_Like we blinked, not a moment is gone, _

_Yeah, we'll pick up where we left off. _

_Ooooh! Ohhhhh!_

_Oh, the way we say goodbye is not the way that anyone would do, _

_Like a wave out on the ocean, I will always come right back to you, whoa._

_Nothing changed, nothing fixed, nothing lost, _

_And we pick up where we left off._

_Ooooh! No! Nooo! Nooooooo!_

_Oooohooohohoo_

I finished as the music trailed off, and looked up to see Mr. Schuester staring at me, dumbstruck for a few seconds before he started to clap, a large grin on his face.

"Well done Fang! I think we just found our lead male!" For a second, a burst of panic cursed through my veins. Being the lead male in the Glee club would certainly get me noticed, which was a _very_ bad thing.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, I think I'd be much better at just…swaying in the background you know? Vocalising?" I held back a wince as the grin fell from Mr. Schue's face, being replaced with disappointment.

"Fang, you have an amazing gift." This time, I did wince. I didn't like being complimented, I didn't like being special or noticed. I just wanted to make it through High school without _dying_! "But, if you don't think you're up for the challenge of being lead male, I guess that's fine." I could tell he was trying to use reverse psychology on me, so I just smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I could tell he was frustrated, after all, he only had two boys in his group, one who sang like a girl and one who was in a wheel-chair, and apparently I had a 'gift' (ha!), and I was trying to tell him I just wanted to sway in background doing vocalizing work? I'd be frustrated too, if I hadn't been brought up in a cage and constantly been hunted by wolf-human hybrids. He sighed, and his lips pursed for a second as he gripped the back of a chair tightly, his eyes fixed on me, staring me down. I walked up the stairs, and when I was level with him, he grasped my shoulder with his hand, squeezing it lightly before joining me in my way up the stairs. As we exited the auditorium, the other members of New Directions stood up quickly, their heads turning towards us.

"Guys, let's welcome the newest member of the New Directions, Mr. Nicholas Fang." I almost burst out laughing at the 'Mr' he added in front of my name, but managed to restrain it to a wider than normal smile. Well, wider than _my_ normal smile anyway.

After spending just a few minutes with them, I realised that they all reminded me of members of the flock. Mercedes reminded me a lot of Nudge, although she had a teensy bit of Max's attitude in her. Kurt was a mixture between Nudge and Angel with Max's stubbornness, Rachel was almost exactly like Angel, although she also had the stubbornness of Max and her lack of fashion sense was slightly as bad as Max's. Artie reminded me a lot of Iggy, not only because they both had a disability, but because they also had the same sort of sense of humour. In this sense he also reminded me of Gazzy. Tina reminded me of myself, because she was quiet, and wore a lot of black, and I could also sense the stubbornness in her. Mr Schue actually reminded me of a mix between Jeb and Dr. Martinez, being sort of fatherly and caring for our well-being.

After a few minutes, the first meeting of Glee Club was over, and everyone went their separate ways, except for Mercedes, Kurt and I. We all had to cross the same part of town to get home, so we decided to walk together.

"So, Nick-" Kurt started to say, but I cut him off.

"I prefer to be called Fang, my family all do, so you might as well." I saw Kurt raise an eyebrow to Mercedes behind me, and I smirked slightly.

"Alright, _Fang_, I heard Mr. Schue say you were new to the school. Where did you transfer from?" I winced slightly before answering.

"Well I went to school in Virginia, though I'm originally from Colorado, and I moved here from Arizona. My family moves around a lot, so I was basically home-schooled until I was fourteen, and then my family had to move again, so I was home-schooled for another year, and then I moved to Lima, and now I'm at McKinley." Okay, so most of that was a lie, but they didn't have to know that, now did they?

"Oh." Kurt said quietly, sharing a glance with Mercedes.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mercedes asked, making me turn to face her, walking backwards with a half-smile painted on my lips.

"Yup. Three normal sisters, two normal brothers, one step-brother and one step-sister." Their eyes widened and I gave them a rare grin. (Dylan was the step-brother, Ella the step-sister.)

"Wow, that's….that's a lot of siblings." I shrugged before turning around to make sure I wasn't about to back into anything.

As we walked past a place called 'Hummel's Tires and Lube', Kurt stopped and Mercedes and I followed his actions.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you two tomorrow." We waved him goodbye and kept walking. After a few minutes, Mercedes started talking.

"So…what do your parents do?" I winced before slowing down to walk next to her.

"Well, I don't know what my biological parents do for a living, but my adoptive father works as a geneticist and my adoptive mother is a vet." If you can't tell, Jeb was my 'adoptive father' who worked as a 'geneticist' (which he sort of does), and Dr. Martinez was my 'adoptive mother' who did work as a vet. I could see from Mercedes face that she was surprised, but I was sure I had some sort of small smug smile on my face as she realised that my 'siblings' were probably also adopted.

"So….you never knew your family?" I shrugged before shaking my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "The only thing I know about my mother was that she had me when she was about my age." Mercedes looked slightly shocked, but she hid it well.

"Oh. That's….sad." She said lamely, staring at the ground as we walked. Once again I shrugged, not really seeing how it was that sad.

"I guess so." I said, my forehead crumpling slightly as I tried to imagine how she would find it so sad. "I guess I'm not that hung up about it because I never knew her in the first place, so I don't really know what I'm missing." Wow, that was the most I'd spoke to anyone in a long time, especially in the past year, and except maybe Nudge, although a conversation with Nudge usually kept itself rolling.

"So….those siblings of yours…." She trailed off, wincing at the end.

"Yep, all adopted. Well, except for Max. We all live with her birth mother, who we found by chance really." I don't know why I was telling her this, but I think it was partially because of how much she reminded me of Nudge. It might surprise you, but Nudge is my favourite sister. I think it's because we balance each other out. She talks a lot, I barely ever talk. I wear mostly black, she wears all the colours of the rainbow on just one leg! When she was younger, I used to sing her to sleep when she had nightmares about being back at the school, and when I was alone, she'd always keep me company, even though I didn't ask for it. Nudge was more like a sibling to me than anyone else in the flock really, and I think that's why I was opening up to Mercedes so easily. That and because I knew she probably wouldn't tell anyone that didn't need to know.

"Wow." Mercedes whispered before falling silent. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We stopped in front of a middle-sized house in the middle of a normal looking street after Mercedes said this was her stop. I glance at the house, thinking how remarkably normal it looked, unlike the places I was used to staying.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly as we stood there, glancing around the street, inconspicuously mapping everything out, just in case I was ambushed.

"Wait. How much further is your house? We've been walking for a while, and we're near the edge of Lima." I smiled at her, happy she cared, but worried that she'd find out. Pfft! How was she going to find out? Was she just going to guess that I was a human-bird hybrid?

"Don't worry, it's not much further. No need to worry N-Mercedes." I almost said Nudge instead of Mercedes! Thankfully, Mercedes didn't seem to notice my slip-up, and she smiled at me, waving goodbye before walking toward her front door. I started walking again, making my way to a secluded lane-way, glancing around before making myself turn invisible, whipping out my wings and propelling myself into the air, pushing my wing up and down again until I reached a comfortable height before coasting towards my meadow tree.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, most of the stuff in this chapter is completely made up, but I hope you liked it anyway. In case you didn't notice, the song Fang sings in this chapter is **_Where we left off_** by Hunter Hayes. I think Fang would sound more like Adam Lambert or Bruno Mars to be honest, but I really think this song fits his and Max's relationship. Please Review!


	3. Mystery POV and Intimidation

(A/N): Hey Guys! Two chapters in one night! I've already written the next chapter, obviously, and I have to write the one after that before I can update again. This chapter is only like, 540 words long, and the next one is exactly 1,666 words long, and Nudge is in it. this chapter is from a mystery POV, and if any guesses it (which they won't). they get the entire story dedicated to them, and an OC made for them. Or, if you don't like that, I could write something (of your own request) for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the back story you don't recognise and the sub-plot line.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

All was calm as I sat in the office chair in the back room of my apartment, but that didn't mean all was well. I was reading one of my many books on genetics with the television set on quietly in the background. Suddenly, the phone at my side started buzzing, startling me into dropping my book on the floor. After gathering my wits once more, I hit mute on the television remote before sliding the phone off the desk and into my hand, flipping it open as I did so. Holding it to my ear, I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said quietly, not wanting my rather nosy neighbors to hear what I was saying.

"Ah, hello. I've finally found the information you asked me to hunt down." I sat forward in my chair, my eyes widened and my free hand clenching around the arm of my chair.

"Really?" I asked calmly, my knuckles turnign white with the force of my grip.

"Well...yes." The man, a private investigator I had hired, said in a way that made me sure he thought I was stupid.

"Well now, I had to make sure my ears didn't decieve me, now didn't I?" I replied snarkily, my face twisting into a ferocious scowl.

"Y-yes s-sir/mam." ([A/N]: Can't let you having _any_ clues now can I?) The man stammered back, probably cowering in fear on the other side of the line.

"What do you have?" I could hear the man swallow clearly, and I smiled at how nervous he was. "Now, now, I won't hurt you. _If_ you give me what I need." The man took a deep, shuddering breath before telling me what he found.

"Well...I found the location of your freaky-deaky boy. As it turns out, he's nearby, in Lima for pete's sake!" The man exclaimed, and I released a shocked grin.

"Thank you. You have done well." I said quietly, this new information circling around inside my brain.

"That's not all! I found out the fake name he's going under." He paused for a second, and I could hear the quiet scuffling of sheets of paper being scraped together. "His name's Nicholas Fang, and apparently he's enrolled at the local High School. Ha! The freak's trying to pretend he's normal!" Another scowl took over my features as the man chortled at his own joke.

"May I remind you, that boy is my _son_!" The line was silent for a few seconds before the man gulped again and apologized in a shaky tone.

"Right. Sorry sir/mam. I just...you know how much I detest his kind, that's the reason you hired me, after all!" I raised an eyebrow before weighing up the pro's and con's of shutting this man up.

"Well, I see no reason to continue this conversation. You will be paid soon, trust me ont that. Good day sir." I flipped the phone closed, ending the call without giving him a chance to reply. I tossed the phone back onto my desk and threaded my fingers together in my lap, letting my head fall towards my chest as I stared straight ahead, contemplating the new information.

"So...my son is in Lima. Guess I'll just have to pay him a visit."

* * *

><p>(AN): Please, please, please read and review! I'm just DYING to know what you have to say about it!


	4. Chatterbox and ShyGuy

(A/N): Hey Guys! For irony, Fang's chat name is Chatterbox, and Nudge's is ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime. This chapter's a decent length, and it's the third one I've updated since I last slept (I can't say tonight, because it's past 12, and the others were before twelve. I hope you like this chapter and if so, please review! I have already written the next chapter, but I will be going to bed soon, so that won't be uploaded until at least tomorrow. Luckily, it's the first day of school holiday's tomorrow, so I should have nothing to do but write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the back story and the sub-plot.

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

The next morning I woke up over a hour and a half before I needed to head to school, so I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, a tight plain, short sleeve, v-neck black tee, accompanied by a pair of a black converse (I bought three pairs so I would never be left with a super worn-out pair), my black jean jacket, and a black leather belt. For the remaining time, I switched on my laptop and saw that Nudge was already online.

([A/N]: For irony, Fang's chat name is Chatterbox, and Nudge's is ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime.)

_Chatterbox: What's up? _

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Not much. How about you, anything new?_

_Chatterbox: What are you doing up so early?_

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: I never went to sleep, Angel kicked me out of my room and Max was in a bad mood so I decided to spend the night on the sofa, which Gazzy usually inhabits. You know what _that_ means don't you? _

I chuckled quietly, shaking my head before typing a reply back.

_Chatterbox: Yeah, I do. Why was Max in such a bad mood?_

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: *Le Sigh* Her and Angel had another fight (which is also why she kicked me out), and Max was pissed at her. Hey, you never answered my question! Anything exciting happening?_

_Chatterbox: Er...well...I joined the school glee club._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Glee Club? What's a 'Glee Club'?_

_Chatterbox: It's a uh...it's a show choir. _

I winced as I pressed enter, waiting for her response.

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: You...joined...a...show choir? You? The silent, emotionless rock?_

_Chatterbox: Hey! That hurts! Besides, I'm not emotionless, I'm just not the touchy-feely type. _

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: And the award for understatement of the year goes to..._

_Chatterbox: Ha ha, very funny Nudge. Besides, Glee club is kinda...fun._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: ..._

_Chatterbox: oh don't be so melodramatic!_

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Sorry, can't help it._

_Chatterbox: *Sigh* Besides, I made some new friends._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: REALLY! Fang, are you replacing us?_

_Chatterbox: No! But they do sort of remind me of us. In the way that they're all outcasts, and their all just as stubborn as us._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Wow, I didn't even think that was possible._

_Chatterbox: *Rolls eyes* Anywho, it's almost time for school._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Anywho? Since when do you use the word anywho?_

_Chatterbox: Since now. I have to leave for school, and so do you. _

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: Oh, is that the time? _

_Chatterbox: *Eyeroll* Talk to you later then, bye._

_ShyGuyLooking4aGoodTime: See you later, byeeee!_

Ah Nudge, always one to go over the top with e's and exclamation marks. I powered down the laptop and fit it in my messenger bag before turning myself invisible so I could fly to school without being seen. Seeing as I was actually twenty minutes ahead of schedule, I decided to take a short leisurely fly around the neighbourhood. I hadn't been flying for recreational purposes in a while, what with school, work, talking to Nudge and recently, Glee Club.

A half hour later, I was walking through the corridors of McKinley High towards my first class when Mercedes and Kurt caught up with me.

"How did we not know we had Geography together? That's the single most boring class in the entire world, and we could have been talking to each other this entire time!" I smiled my half-smile at Kurt, one eyebrow raised as I waited for him to realize his mistake.

"Well, for the past week we could have." I nodded in agreement as we entered the Geography classroom, and the teacher, Mrs. Bates, glared at us until we took our seats next to each other in the middle of the classroom. As Mrs. Bates droned on about Paraguay, I doodled on a sheet of plain paper as Mercedes and Kurt tried to gossip quietly next to me.

"Mr. Fang! Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Bates snapped, slapping her pointing stick across the board, resulting in a large noise that made almost everyone in the classroom jump in their seats.

"Yes mam." I said innocently, drawing the eyes of just about everyone in the classroom.

"Oh really?" She asked snarkily, one eyebrow raised in disdain and scepticism. "Then what's the capital of Paraguay?" I smiled at her, seemingly innocently, though anyone who knew me would realise it was actually a smug smirk.

"Asuncion." I answered, staring her down with a calm gaze, almost bursting out laughing (something I very rarely did) when her eyebrows raised so high they disappeared behind her dirty grey-yellow mop of hair, and her face turned purple as she glared at me like I was a squished slug on the bottom of her shoe.

"Yes." She snarled grumpily before whacking her pointer on the chalkboard again, making everyone except for me jump once more.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked, leaning over Mercedes to do so. I smiled a full smile at him, and he blinked dumbly for a second before recovering.

"I did learn some things in my one year of schooling back in Virginia." Okay, so I did learn it at school in Virginia, but it was Max who told me, after answering one of the teachers questions with help from the Voice. Kurt slowly sunk back into his seat, remaining silent for a few minutes before Mercedes struck up a conversation with him again.

By the end of the lesson, my once blank page was now covering in scribbles and doodles. I sighed as I stuffed the sheet in my messenger bag as I headed to my next class: Art.

My art teacher, Mrs Gligby, was a frail looking woman in her early fifties. She was tall and skinny with a elegant bun of grey-black hair piled on top of her head. You could tell that she was once very beautiful, and that she had known regret. I liked her personally, she was one of my favourite teachers because she didn't force us to do random projects about famous artists and such, she just let us draw, or paint, or scribble, as long as we didn't get any on the walls or each other. I sat right up the back of the class, near the teachers desk (all the desks were facing away from the teacher's desk), in a corner by myself. I had a large sheet of pure white paper, and I decided that today I would experiment with charcoal. It was a double lesson so I had plenty of time, but none the less, I started straight away. At the end of the lesson, I pulled away from the now complete drawing, my brow still furrowed in concentration. I grinned as I took the full picture in before frowning as I realised what I had drawn. Max. It was a rather accurate picture, if I do say so myself. I grabbed the black ink pen from the table next to me and signed my name in the corner along with the title, 'Maximum Charcoal'. As everyone else started filing out, Mrs Gligby walked over to me, and her eyes widened as she saw my work.

"Why, Nicholas, this is the best work I've seen in a long time!" I blushed (yes, blushed), and lowered my head slightly. Mrs Gligby was the only person I let call me Nicholas without complaint. "You know...the big art seminar is coming up in a few weeks, would you let me take this and enter you in g.

it?" I weighed up my options for a minute before shrugging.

"I think that'd be all right Mrs. Gligby. Thank you for giving me the opportunity." You may think I was being strangely polite to her, but the flock are usually nice to people when they're not trying to kill aus or be mean to us. She smiled, and she took the picture, placing it safely inside the top draw of her desk.

A few hours later, and it was time for Glee Club to start. Just a few minutes after everyone left, Kurt, Mercedes and I made our way to the choir room and took our seats with everybody else.

After a hopeless rendition of 'Rocking the boat', Rachel stormed out, and Glee Club was effectively over for the day. I walked home with Kurt and Mercedes, and found out along the way that Mercedes and Kurt were having a hang-out session, and Mercedes offered me to join. I accepted. I know what your thinking, 'but Fang, you don't know if you can trust them!' well, I think I can, and I'm usually a pretty good judge of character.

"You should probably ask your adoptive parents if you're allowed, shouldn't you? Mercedes asked concernedly as I accepted her offer. Kurt's head snapped towards and his gaze flicked between the two of us, one eyebrow raised, looking rather betrayed. Ah, so Mercedes didn't tell him. Good to know I can trust her to keep a secret.

"Actually, they still live back in Arizona. I live with my uncle, and he won't be home until late, and won't care anyway." They stared at me and I grinned at them. God, I'm smiling so much recently!

"Oh...okay then. We're almost there. Remember, when my parents ask, say you're here to help me with my science project, not to gossip." She held her hands at chest height, out towards us in a warning fashion, reminding us.

"Right, and I'll be extra polite to your parents so they aren't really paranoid of me." Kurt and Mercedes stared at me, unsure of what I was talking about. "You know how parents are about their daughters having boys over, even if they are just friends, and lets face it, I look like more of a threat to your..." I blushed deep red, and Kurt and Mercedes stared at me for a second before bursting out laughing. "You know what I mean!" I snapped before pouting childishly and crossing my arms, stomping my foot like a little kid having a tantrum. This made them laugh harder, and before long I was joining in with them.

* * *

><p>(AN): **_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	5. Hanging Out and First Impressions

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, I know I haven't updated and a while, and I still haven't even finished writing the next chapter! *Gasp* No! I got stuck at a bit roughly in the middle and I'm thinking of just rewriting the whole chapter to make it easier. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and most if not all of Fang's background story is fabricated to be slightly similar to what actually happened, but not enough like it that they'd know he's a weirdo with wings, okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Fang's back story.

* * *

><p>Mercedes<p>

We got past my parents pretty easily after Fang turned on the polite charm he seemed to be so good at. As I walked past my mother, she even winked at me, which I found extremely weird! I don't know why, but I just thought of Fang as a friend, not just another boy to crush on. Kurt however...oh well, let's not get into that now. We went in my bedroom, leaving the door open as Kurt and I lay on our stomachs on the bed and Fang sat with his knees up on the floor at the end of the bed. We were facing the television set against the wall across for the end of the bed. We had set up a Disney marathon, and we were all watching closely. That is, until Fang started quoting the movies word for word.

"How are you doing that?" Kurt asked between laughs, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I have two younger sisters who adored Disney movies, and a step-sister who was almost as bad. Sometimes, when my sister was out avoiding the torture of watching with them, they'd drag me into their room to watch a marathon, rather like this one actually." He shuddered before looking up at the ceiling like he was remembering something. "I did like it better than the tea parties though." I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer, and just started giggling, only startled out of it when a snort exploded from my nose. The boys managed to reign in their laughter for a second before starting to chortle even harder, this time at me.

"Okay, okay, let's just get back to the movie." Fang took a handful of popcorn from the large glass bowl resting near the end of the bed, not taking his eyes off the screen, quoting Cinderella's lines perfectly in between throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"What- What are you doing?" Kurt managed to get out through his continuous peals of laughter.

"What does it look like? I'm quoting Cinderella and eating popcorn. Why, isn't this the way everyone eats popcorn?" Fang raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing grin on his lips as he ate the last piece of popcorn he had taken.

"You're just a big bundle of crazy wrapped up in a seemingly silent package aren't you?" I asked, shaking my head lightly in amazement. He nodded eagerly before serenading Kurt and I with a lip-synced version of one of the song's from Cinderella.

"That's my youngest sisters favourite song, that is. She sings it all the time, it's slightly creepy considering she's singing about cleaning toilets." I choked on my drink as I burst out laughing at him, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"Seriously, if you're what all people from Colorado are like, I want to live in Colorado!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing so hard that his head slipped out of his hand and fell into the bed covers.

"I don't know what people in Colorado are like, we lived in a really remote part, so we never met anyone. Seriously, the only people I knew for the first fourteen years of my life were my brothers, sisters and adoptive father." Kurt and I sobered up, and Fang seemed to realise this, so Kurt and I turned our attention to the tv so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. That is, until he started throwing popcorn at us.

"Fang!" Kurt shrieked as a piece of buttery popcorn was thrown into his hair, and Kurt couldn't get it out because it was tangled in his locks. Fang chuckled and started pelting Kurt's legs with the popcorn as he got up to look in the mirror to get the previous piece out of his hair. As I started laughing at Kurt's misfortune, Kurt and Fangs shared a look and both smiled an evil looking grin. Right then, the smile slipped form my face and I gave one last chuckle before leaping up, racing for the door only to find it blocked by Fang and his bowl of popcorn. I ran back to the bed as he started pelting me with popcorn pieces, only to get hit with a pillow by Kurt, who was currently bouncing on my bed. After perhaps a half an hour of pillow-fighting (Fang joined in soon after, not wanting to waste any more popcorn than he already had), we collapsed onto the bed in a sort of triangle, all of our heads facing inwards. We were all laughing hard, and Kurt had actually gotten hiccups from laughing so hard. Of course, this just made Fang and I laugh harder, until we ran out of breath, and tears of mirth were streaming down our cheeks.

"Fang? What are your family's names?" I asked, finally calmed down, curious on the subject.

"My youngest sister's name is Angel who's eight now, next youngest is her biological brother Gazzy who is ten, then there's my personal favourite of all my sisters, Nudge, who's thirteen. Next is Ella, my step-sister, who's fifteen and a half, then Iggy at sixteen. My step-brother, Dylan, is also sixteen but is slightly older, then there's me, at sixteen, but I'm older than him. And then, at the oldest of my siblings is my ex-girlfriend Max." I turned to look at him for a second before it clicked in my brain. Oh yeah, they're not actually related. "And, of course, my adoptive father Jeb, and Max's biological mother, my adoptive mother, Valencia." My eyebrows wrinkled as I ran through their names in my head.

"Your family have weird names, no offence." He grinned and chuckled before shaking his head.

"That's not their real names, that's just what we call each other, like how I'm called Fang. Well, except for Max, although Max isn't her full name. Angel's name is Ariel, Gazzy's is Zephyr, Nudge's is Monique, Iggy's is Jeff, mine is Nick, Dylan's is...well, Dylan, and Max's is actually Maximum." I blinked before rolling onto my stomach to look at him better.

"Your sister, and ex-girlfriend's name is _Maximum_?" I asked incredulously, shaking my head.

"Yup, Maximum Ride Batchelder Martinez." I wrinkled my nose as I tried to commit the name to memory, but within a few seconds it was gone. We lay there for a few minutes before it started getting dark, and Fang decided he should leave, after all, he would have to walk home in the dark otherwise. My father offered to drive him home, but he politely declined, worried that he was going to give him the 'Don't touch my daughter or die' speech. Kurt and I walked him to the front door and waved him goodbye as he walked towards his house. Kurt's dad was going to pick him up after his day at the mechanic's was done, so in about half an hour.

"What do you think of him? I mean, really think of him, not some phony, oh, he's swell kind of thing." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat down hard on one of the softer arm chairs.

"I think he's nice, polite, charming, handsome, I think he'd be very stubborn, and I think we shouldn't underestimate him. When he lip-synced that song to us earlier, he actually sung one verse quietly, and let me tell you, he has a gift." I raised an eyebrow at him and considered it as Kurt's father, Burt Hummel pulled up his car outside. Apparently, the garage had been empty for a few hours, so he had closed up shop a few minutes earlier to come and get Kurt. I waved him out, to his car, and all the way down the street until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please Review, and if you have time, please check out my other stories!


	6. Bread Stix Dinner and a Show

(A/N): Hey Guys! So uh, it's been less than half an hour since I last updated this story. Remember how I said I was stuck? Yeah, apparently, uploading that last chapter dislodged it. This chapter is pretty boring, but it does introduce a new character who may or may not be important in later chapters so...yeah. Have fun with it guys, and please review!

Disclaimer: While the books I am trying to write may seem similar, I do not own the Maximum Ride series.

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

The real reason I left Mercedes house before dark, and didn't accept her father's offer to drive me home was because very Thursday night, tonight, I performed at Bread Stix as part of their 'Dinner and a show' special. All I had to do was sing, and I got paid a little extra, even though I wasn't actually doing my job during that time. I landed, invisible, on the roof of Bread Stix, and slid down the drain pipe on the side so my boss, Alexis Recker, wouldn't catch me on the roof and dock my pay. Believe me, it happened before. I scanned the inside of the restaurant as I entered. The bell above the door chiming quietly. Alexis looked up, smiled slightly before gesturing to the stage with her head. I nodded, and climbed the short set of stairs to the stage before slipping my CD into the speaker system to the right of the stage. I held the remote in my hand as I walked back to the microphone.

"So, as most of you probably know, it's Thursday, which means it time for the 'Dinner and a Show' Special to begin. Now, as usual, I, Nick, will be the only act tonight, seeing as Alexis is a cheap-skate." I smiled at her with a wink to let her know that I was joking. "So, let's get this started, shall we." I pressed play on the remote, and my music started to play. It didn't have the words, seeing as I would be singing. The first song would be Bruno Mars – Today My Life Begins.

_Oh_

_I've been working hard so long,_

_Seems like pain has been my only friend._

_My fragile heart's been done so wrong,_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again._

_Oh, just like all the seasons,_

_Never stay the same,_

_All around me I can feel a change._

_Oh, I will break these chains that bind me,_

_Happiness will find me,_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_Today my life begins._

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_It's mine for the taking, _

_I know I can make it,_

_Today my life begins._

_Yesterday has come and gone, _

_And I've learned how to leave it where it is,_

_And I see that I was wrong,_

_For ever doubting I could win._

_Oh, just like all the seasons, _

_Never stay the same,_

_All around me I can feel a change._

_Oh, I will break these chains that bind me,_

_Happiness will find me,_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_Today my life begins._

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_It's mine for the taking,_

_I know I can make it, _

_Today my life begins._

_Life's too short to have regrets,_

_So I'm learning now to leave it in the past,_

_And try to forget I only have one life to live,_

_So you better make the best of it, oh._

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_Happiness will find me,_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_Today my life begins._

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_It's mine for the taking,_

_I know I can make it,_

_Today my life begins._

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_Happiness will find me,_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_Today my life begins._

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_It's mine for the taking,_

_I know I can make it,_

_Today my life begins._

_Today my life begins._

As I finished singing, I got a standing ovation from almost everyone, which made me grin at them. The next song started and I smiled a small, slightly sad smile as Here Without You by 3 Doors Down started to play - a song I could really relate too.

_A hundred days have made me older,_  
><em>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.<em>  
><em>A thousand lies have made me colder,<em>  
><em>And I don't think I can look at this the same.<em>  
><em>But all the miles that separate,<em>  
><em>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.<em>

_I'm here without you baby,_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind.<em>  
><em>I think about you baby,<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time.<em>  
><em>I'm here without you baby,<em>  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams,<em>  
><em>And tonight it's only you and me.<em>

_The miles just keep rollin',_  
><em>As the people leave their way to say hello.<em>  
><em>I've heard this life is overrated,<em>  
><em>But I hope that it gets better as we go.<em>

_I'm here without you baby,_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind.<em>  
><em>I think about you baby,<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time.<em>  
><em>I'm here without you baby,<em>  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams,<em>  
><em>And tonight girl its only you and me.<em>

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
><em>It gets hard but it won't take away my love.<em>  
><em>And when the last one falls.<em>  
><em>When it's all said and done,<em>  
><em>It gets hard but it wont take, away my love.<em>

_I'm here without you baby,_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind.<em>  
><em>I think about you baby,<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time.<em>  
><em>I'm here without you baby,<em>  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams,<em>  
><em>And tonight girl its only you and me.<em>

Everyone cheered for me and I grinned, blushing _slightly_ at all the attention I was getting. One of the reasons I didn't talk much wasn't because I didn't like attention, but because I had never had a good experience with people paying attention to me. Now that I had seen people paying attention to me in a positive light, I realise that I actually like it. The feeling of everyone standing and applauding, the smiles on their faces, and that absolutely wonderful feeling of achievement, which could only be described as the warmth of a stagelight blaring down on your shoulders. I smiled and moved off the stage to take my first of many five minute breaks to get my breath back (not that I really needed to), and to have a drink of water. As I stepped off the last stair next to the stage, Alexis patted me on the shoulder, a wide grin on her face. She was only two years older than me, and already the manager of Bread Stix. She started working here when she was my age, and she had quickly risen through the ranks, faster than anyone else had ever seen. She wasn't bothered by fashion, she didn't see the need in it, just like Max, but she some how always managed to look good, even when she wore only a pair of faded and ripped loose blue jeans, a flannel shirt and a pair of cowboy boots. Even though she was born and raised in Iowa, she made it seem as if she had lived in Texas her whole life. She was a good boss, not too strict, but she was the first to speak up if an employee wasn't pulling his or her weight. She released my shoulder and went back to working behind the counter, or whatever she had been doing before. I sat down in a chair out of the sight of the crowd, mainly because I didn't feel like being watched, and sipped on a glass of water, waiting until it was time for my next performance.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review if you can, and check out my other stories. This chapter is over 1,550 words without the Authors notes by the way!


End file.
